Untouched
by Label it love
Summary: Clubbing, skimpy outfits, and jealousy. An interesting oneshot, this is. SasuSaku


"_So… If I died, would you cry?"_

"_What kind of stupid question is that?!"_

"_Well, you don't have to be mean about it!"_

"_Fine. I'm sorry, forehead-girl."_

"_Thank you for apologizing piggy-chan."_

"_So, why did you ask that question?"_

"_I'm bored..."_

"_Nice answer."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So, what do you wanna do?"_

"_Make lists?"_

"_OH! YEAH!!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**24 Hours  
**_by .94

"I like making lists."

"Me too."

"Are we going to make one or what?!"

"Yeah."

"Than let's do it!"

"Fine."

_**Things we need to do in the next 24 hours  
**__Written by Haruno Sakura  
_**and the ALWAYS amazing Yamanaka Ino**

_For Ino: Ask Nara Shikamaru out  
Comments: _**HUH?! What?! Why?  
**_Cuz you loooovvvvveeee him!  
_**Why me?!  
**_Suck it up._

**For Sakura: Kiss Uchiha Itachi  
Comments: **_What?!  
_**Like you said, 'Suck it up.'  
**_Bitch._

_For Ino: Complete your Algebra homework  
Comments: _**Huh? Easy.  
**_Yeah, for me. For you, not so much…_

**For Sakura: Skip school with me today  
Comments: **_SKIP SCHOOL?! I can't!!  
_**Well you're gunna. GOI  
**_GOI?  
_**Get Over It.**

_For Ino: Don't flirt with anyone, BUT Shika for these 48 hours  
Comments: _**This might be kinda tricky.**

**For Sakura: Flirt with Kiba  
Comments: **_Whatever. Easy._

_For Ino: Don't wear ANY make-up  
Comments: _**BUT…!  
**_No buts, missy._

**For Sakura: Wear the skimpy outfit of MY choice.  
Comments: **_Slutty Sakura? Gross._

_For Ino: Go clubbing with friends  
Comments: _**As Lee would say, "YOSH!!"**

**For Sakura: Come clubbing with me.  
Comments: **_We're gunna have such a blast!!  
_**Tell me about it.**

.

.

"Pick the outfit." I drawled.

"Why so sad?" Ino mocked. "Sakura no like being slut?"

I glared at her and she grinned back.

"God Ino! I'm going to miss school!" I cried. "WHY AM I DOING THIS?!"

"Well, _you _started it!"

"How did _I _start this?!" I snorted. "More like you did! All I did was make you ask _Shika-kun _out. You've always liked him, what's wrong with asking him out?"

"OH! Wear this!!" She held up a pink shirt… could you really call that a shirt? It was obviously skin-tight and was slightly see-through. She grinned and I groaned. Quickly she reached into her closet and pulled out a short skirt as well. It was black and had a tiny pink heart on the pocket.

"Whatever." She practically screamed. She quickly dressed me in a sleeveless bra and the outfit, as well as had my hair down and curled. Although I'd never admit it, I looked great. She circled my eyes with black eye liner and smeared cherry red lip-gloss across my lips.

She grabbed a pair of black knee-high stiletto boots and pulled them up my legs. "God Sakura, you look hot!" She giggled and spun me around so I could see in the full-length mirror.

"We're going to break some hearts today." I laughed and helped her get ready.

**.**

**.**

Ino and I waltzed into the club looking hot. Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino and Kiba were coming later. Temari waved us over and Ino grimaced.

"Shut it, Pig. She's staying." I glared at my friend.

"Hey Temari!" I called, running towards her.

"Hey!" She laughed, embracing me. "You look spectacular!"

I giggled and nodded my thanks. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Hi Tem." Ino smiled. "How's it going in Sandville?"

Temari glared at her. "Fine. How are you doing? Laid anyone else's boyfriend lately?"

"Temari! Ino!" I spat. "SHUT UP. Now." My venomous glare had them cowering in their tiny skirts.

Ino glared at me. "God Sakura, overacting much? I was just being friendly, I call you forehead-girl and Temari doesn't punch me." She smiled at Temari, who laughed.

"Yeah Sak. You're so uptight. You need to get laid. Ino can probably find a nice boyfriend for you." Temari taunted Ino. Ino smirked back, accepting the unspoken challenge.

"I sure can! You talk to Sasori lately? He's smokin' and not even dating that blond chick anymore." Ino grinned at me.

"Blond chick?" I asked, laughing. "That 'blond chick' happens to be Deidara! His best friend. Deidara is a guy."

Ino stared at me for a second before laughing as well. "That's good for a moment last Friday I thought I was queer."

"Last Friday?"

"Itachi had a party. You were there." I glanced at her. 'Temari wasn't invited to that.' She glared at me, as if she were begging me to keep it a secret. "I was like, wow. That Sasori guy is gorgeous! And his friend ain't half bad either. Than I noticed the blond, Deidara, with long hair was laughing, girlishly, with him. I was like Ino, you're going Bi."

I laughed and Temari snorted. "Nice pig."

"Thanks, forehead." She smiled.

**.**

**8 hours later**

**.**

It was 8:00pm. Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara had gotten here two seconds ago. Naruto and Neji came several hours prior, dragging along Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba, Shino and Hinata had gotten here at 7. Tenten had arrived with Lee, but met up with Gaara and Kankuro around half an hour later. The gang was all here.

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and I were dancing. Hinata had been surprisingly easy to persuade. Tenten had been so drunk; she couldn't tell whether I was Neji or Deidara. Ino just wanted to dance and Temari was already half way to Tenten's level.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Shino and Lee hung by the bar. Talking, fighting, and watching. Stupid overprotective teammates. Naruto, Kankuro, Sasori and surprisingly enough, Gaara were drinking, while Naruto laughed and snorted. Nothing funny about silence. Itachi, Kiba and Deidara flirted with several girls. Itachi looked over at us once or twice, and Deidara had been flirting with me and Tenten all night. Kiba grinned at me.

Ino winked at me and I giggled. This was my cue. I would sneak over and flirt with Kiba… wait for it… Now!

Kiba slipped out of Naruto's sight and smirked at me. I grinned and lead him onto the dance floor. He smiled. We danced for quite a few songs, laughing and talking. Until finally, a slow song came on. He held his hand out and I took it.

He swung me around and I laughed, this was fun. I needed to do this more often.

Our fun, however was interrupted by a towering figure standing over me and scaring Kiba away, he retreated quickly with his tail between his legs. I turned to find Sasuke looming over me. "What was that?!" I shrieked.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?!" I shouted.

"Hn." He walked away.

I shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL!!"

Itachi walked up to me, smiling. "He's just a jealous idiot."

"Huh?"

I blushed as he leaned into me, his mouth next to my ear. His breath tickled my neck. "He's watching us, he wants you."

"What?!" I giggled. "You're crazy."

He smirked. "I know about the list."

The blush increased. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Ino told me."

"Bitch." I scowled and turned to leave, to beat the shit out of that slut.

He chuckled. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." He sighed. "If you want to make him react you need to follow through."

"What?" I asked, turned back to the gorgeous Uchiha.

"Kiss me." He told me.

I sputtered. "Huh?!"

He chuckled again and leaned over me, I slipped a little, but he caught my waist with his arm. His lips crashed into mine.

I blinked, but quickly shut my eyes and kissed him back. He smirked against my lips. Before I knew what was going on, he was shoved backwards and I was pulled away. Itachi grinned, "Use a condom!" He yelled after us. Luckily, Sasuke didn't hear.

I let myself be dragged out of the club before I spun around to face Sasuke. "What are you…?" I tried to ask, but I was interrupted by him.

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

'**Hell yeah! Two Uchihas in five minutes!' **Inner Sakura shouted in my head.

I gasped and he took advantage, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I smiled and finally started to react to the random kiss.

Eventually we needed air, so we broke apart, I leaned my forehead against his.

I was still dazed from the two breathtaking (literally) kisses I'd just received.

"You…" He said between breaths. "…Are mine, understand?"

I nodded before his lips were on mine again.

**.**

**A few more hours later**

**.**

Ino had laughed as I'd retold my story, Sasuke was a few steps away, not letting me out of his sight, as usual. Although it wouldn't seem usual, since I hadn't known about it before Nine-o-clock tonight.

I looked over at Deidara and the gang. Itachi winked at me and I giggled. Sasuke growled. "Quit it. I don't care about your brother."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss me, but, unfortunately, was interrupted by Naruto. "Stop! You're going to make me throw up if you keep making out!" He shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Be quiet Naruto. You're just bitter, because Hinata is dancing with Kiba."

"You're ex?" I felt Sasuke tense and I laughed again.

"Yeah, Naruto. Now stop teasing Sasuke-kun." Sasuke dropped the arm from around my waist and took several steps towards the blond idiot.

"Run. _Now_."


End file.
